bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Citizen
what other versions of citizens will appear??? We saw a armored citizen shooting fire, i wonder what other crazy violent citizens we will see in columbian. Maybe a citizen in a wingsuit or something else.AirPatriot1912 (talk) 00:28, January 11, 2013 (UTC) There were going to be the Merged (citizens who had their facial features warped from exposure to tears), but those never made it to the final game. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:11, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Whats that on their arm??? Im just curious, but what is that thing on the Vox Populi and The Founders arm? is that bandages for their arms or is that armor?AmberWing65 (talk) 16:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) File:Bioshock_Infinite_Screenshot_falling.jpg|thumb|360px|Look on his left arm. I think it's jst arm bands to wear on his arm for decoration as part of his outfit. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:09, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Delete Page? In the final game, the citizens don't attack Booker, only faction members (policemen, military, Vox) do. Poketape 01:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) How do they act? Is there any information on how they fight? Like which weapons they're often seen with, how they handle situations, etc? -- 04:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Ethnic groups What other types make up the different classes (specifically, the Lower class)? I wish to know. To me, Daisy Fitzroy sort of looked Aborigine to me. ZanyDragon (talk) 04:10, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Citizens of Rapture? shouldn't there be a page for the citizens of Rapture? We have for columbia so why not Rapture, now that the DLC have come out? And i mean before Spliceing took over Shacob (talk) 18:56, February 5, 2014 (UTC) How many do you see in-game which are not Splicers or BD or LS or Boss NPCs. Even the fancy stooges in the BS2 Little Sister possession episode turn out to be splicers. There already is 'Minor Characters' which includes anyone with even the slightest mention anywhere. Columbia has 'civilian' citizens who are actually seen doing normal activities and then cowering in fear when Booker starts slaughtering things. Testxyz (talk) 09:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Mostly, I meant the ones seen in Burial at Sea but then again is that enough for a whole page? Shacob (talk) 18:48, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Not really, and there are times when people in civilian attire (ie, not the Flying Squad, Vox Populi, Frat of the Raven, or Police) pull a weapon on Booker. The Citizen is a specific type of enemy. In BaS, none of the civilians attack anyone, only Splicers. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:49, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Rename "Citizen" page to "Columbia Citizen" consensus. Now that we have a Rapture Citizen page, I feel as though we should rename the generic Citizen page to Columbia Citizen, and then have a Citizen disambiguation page that refers to either Rapture or Columbia. Tricksteroffools (talk) 20:21, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I think that it would be a good idea. It certainly would make it a lot clearer. Mainframe98 (talk) 20:32, December 3, 2014 (UTC)